The invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming a saw chain cutting link which includes a link portion, a shank portion extending from the link portion in angular relation thereto, and a toe portion extending from the shank portion in angular relation thereto and in spaced transverse relation to the link portion, from a saw chain cutting link blank including a first or link part which provides the link portion, a second or shank part which extends from the link part and which is formed to provide the shank portion, and a third or toe part which extends from the second part and which is formed to provide the toe portion.
Prior methods and apparatus for forming saw chain cutting links are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ NEUMEIER 3,154,972 issued Nov. 3, 1964 BARANOWSKI 3,696,692 " Dec. 10, 1972 WEISS 3,837,241 " Sept. 24, 1974 ______________________________________